yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArcadiasScholarly
Image licensing Hello ArcadiasScholarly, welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia! When uploading images of cards, please keep in mind that the cards are copyrighted, and therefore any images cannot be freely licensed. You can use to properly tag card images instead; I've tagged File:ResonatorCall-EXVC-EN-R-UE.jpg as an example, and if you need further help using it, please don't be afraid to ask. Thanks, and happy editing! =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 18:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that you are still uploading cards without the licensing. I (and other editors) do not want to have to clean up after you. Please add the licensing. If you want to see an example, go to the link that Dinoguy provided and "edit" it so you can see the template and how it is used. For your cards that you have just recently uploaded, just put "NA" for language (since those cards didn't have an area code, like "EN", "JP", "FR", etc.). Also, please upload them in .png format. It should not be that much trouble. We ask this because .png format is more stable than .jpg (and it doesn't lose quality when it is downloaded/saved repeatedly). Just select "Save As" for the image on your computer and select the .PNG format. Then, you can upload it. If you don't know how to save them that way, just Google for a tutorial. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Please stop uploading .jpgs and start uploading .pngs. You are still continuing to upload the pictures without licensing as well. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::That's fine, so long as you start uploading them in .pngs (because I have a later project to re-upload all the card images into .png format, which will take forever). Also, for the template thing, you can just copy and paste them into the "Summary" box when you upload the images, then replace the card names, set IDs, rarities, and editions where necessary. Good to know you're onboard. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 07:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Grammar conflict Thank you for creating this article, but please be sure to read and memorize all explanation that you missed from this article, as we don't like to put "-s" after the quotation (Like "Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon"s') or have each link being capital at start of the words (such as Activate). Keep up a good work afterward. --iFredCa 23:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Noticed that in 1 recent edit you made, you said ''"Fairy Cheer Girl"'s effect. This is incorrect, as it should be formatted as the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl". See this page as a reference guide. Try to avoid this in the future. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Please. I saw you make the same error again when you made the page Card Trivia:Bending Destiny. I do not want to pick up after your edits. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Editions Hi Arcadia, welcome to the site. Thanks for uploading the images, they're greatly appreciated. However, please always ensure that the files you upload are the right edition; a few of the ones you have as UE are actually 1E. Also, try to crop the white from around the images. Take care. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :You're doing a great job getting the images we lack! I know it would slow you down, but again, do you think you could take a moment to crop any white out of the images so that they look neat? Not all of the ones you've uploaded have this issue, but I've corrected some that have for you. Thanks, and keep up the good work! --Golden Key (talk • ) 02:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Track 34 Hey Arcadias, thanks for helping out with GX's Sound Duel 1. ^^ Just a thing, about this file, I think you might have mistaken. Isn't that the eyecatcher? LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 19:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I see. My bad then, thanks for confirming it. :You've got problems playing the files? They all play normally for me, if you got problems it may be a glitch or something similar. If you have any problems like this, you should talk to Dinoguy1000, he's one of the head admins responsible for the coding and all that complicated stuff, so you can consult him in cases like this. ;) LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 20:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, probably is some codec or sorta stuff that you lack, or your browser, can't say for sure. It depends on the kinda error that you get. Maybe try refreshing and waiting a bit. LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 23:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you using the monobook skin? I've had problems with them working in that skin, but they do work in the default skin for me. If you go directly the file e.g. http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/4d/Passionate_Duelists.ogg are you able to hear it? -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Audio uploads I appreciate what you're doing with the audio uploads. I hate to be a pain, but could you please not upload entire tracks? It is copyright violation. We can upload short samples of each one though. Generally, anything longer than 30 seconds is probably too long. And if the track is short, a 30 second sample might be too long. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Wikipedia's rule of thumb is that "samples should generally not be longer than 30 seconds or 10% of the length of the original song, whichever is shorter". 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Card images Hey Arcadia, just wanted to let you know about this site. It's a good place for images that aren't photographs or horribly cropped, though it doesn't have everything. If you can't find a good shot on ebay, you should give that site a try. :) --Golden Key (talk • ) 22:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :It is your decision where you get your images from and what you upload them as. However, the wikia would really appreciate it if you were to save the files you upload as pngs, as per our image policy. Yes, in older galleries you will find redlinks that say jpg; when you do, edit such links to png, then upload the images. :Licensing is also something that admittedly should be more enforced here. We have some dedicated editors who often add it for users, but since you are uploading so many images, adding the licensing yourself would be for the best. Thank you, for all of your work. --Golden Key (talk • ) 04:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Mmmm, would you mind uploading card images in .png format instead? I'm pretty sure you have seen the warnings on image pages where it recommends it should be in .png format. It only takes a second to re-convert .jpg images to .png. If you could do so, that would be greatly appreciated, since it would cut down on the upcoming workload of the project that will convert all .jpg card images on the Wiki to .png format. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Please try to avoid references to other cards in Trivia pages, unless there is a very clear established relationship between them. The relationship between "Blessings of the Nile" and "Emergency Provisions" is a very weak one, and should not be noted. Try to keep in mind, "Did the person who created this card deliberately try to make this card similar to XXX card?" If not, that trivia should not be noted. Artworks, names,and effects are very important things to consider when making trivia establishing a relationship between cards. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Image Renaming Hey, I know that you upload missing images for Starter Decks and such. But would it be too much trouble to upload them under the correct names? I know that you upload the images based on the titles given in the blank images of a card gallery. But before you upload them, could you edit the image name in the page so it is correct? Example: CharcoalInpachi5DS1-EN-C-UE.png should be renamed in the card gallery page to CharcoalInpachi-5DS1-EN-C-UE.png Much appreciated if you could do so! --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :As has been requested before, we would greatly appreciate if you uploaded card images as pngs rather than jpgs. This will also require you to edit the galleries before you upload the images so that the links end in .png rather than .jpg. --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Watermarks Arcadia, do you think you could check sites other than Inmint.com for images? They put that very noticeable watermark on all their pictures, which ideally we want to avoid. Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Number" Trivia Forum Page Sure. If you want to do it yourself, I would suggest something like: For trivia pertaining to this monster's Number, see Forum:"Numbers" Xyz Monster Trivia. Any contributions regarding this type of trivia should be placed there, instead of this page. This should be placed under the template on each page, and above all the trivia. You would also want to move any remaining number-related trivia from the page to the forum page. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Meowback -- 16:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ah, I see what happened. When Aged Goblin reverted the edits, he left a redirect behind. He couldn't have deleted the pages though, he's not an admin, so that's why that happened. Its actually a pretty simple fix. Go back to the page again through the link you wanted. It will take you to the Deck section. Scroll back up to the top and click where it says "redirected from". That will take you to the redirect page itself, which you can edit and just turn into a Deck page. Cheesedude (talk • ) 20:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Also, Aged Goblin is not a mover, like me, Cheesy. Did that "Mover" word escaped from your brain through the cheese hole or 'mething? --iFredCa 20:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe it did. I mean, look @ Spongebob--when I realized (and remembered) that he has a diminutive brain eons ago (thanks to Plankton) it hit me--I guess melted cheese and sponges DO behave alike! XD LOL jk, that was a good joke. But seriously, LONG LIVE SPONGEBOB--it's amazing that he has stood a decade+ test of time on Nickelodeon. I wish him and his nautical pals MANY more of em'!! -- (talk) 20:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Files Hi Arcadia. While we greatly appreciate you finding images missing from our galleries, again we would really prefer you upload them as pngs. Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Please, '''please, PLEASE! All it takes is about 3-5 minutes to rename an entire gallery's worth of unused .jpg file names to .png. I just did it right now so that you have to upload in .png format now for FOTB UE. Or heck, if you really don't want to do it yourself, just leave a message on my Talk Page and expect the job done in less than 24 hours. We really don't want any more card images uploaded in .jpg format. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 14:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm perfectly fine with doing them myself. However, I don't want to go through them on a complete overhaul, just on a case-by-case basis. So, if you see an image gallery where you would upload as .jpgs, just leave a message on my Talk Page (in the same "RE:Files" topic), and I'll get to it in less than 24 hours. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Great Angus" and "Brutal Potion" Why do you think that "Great Angus" might be the guy from "Brutal Potion"? -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, I didn't think you were being simple-minded. Anyway, UltimateKuriboh said that he originally mentioned it because they have similar scars. :Wow, thanks. I'm glad you feel that way about the wiki, given the efforts the many users have put in. Thanks for appreciating my contribution and thanks for the work you've put in too. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply This was a bit delayed, but thanks for the congratulation. The reason why some of the parts in the second series anime and GX card appearance pages didn't have the mention of the episode in them was because it wasn't very common back then with the pages and I went and applied with that in my initial edits. By the time I got to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, the card appearances pages mention the episode the card appeared in more frequently so I modified my editing to follow that. After you gave me the message to me, I decided to modify the second series anime and GX card appearances pages, so that they are similar to the 5D's card appearances pages.Cardsknower (talk • ) 17:29, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Meliae of the Trees artwork Yes, I was doubtful myself, which is why I placed a deletion notice on the page instead of outright deleting it. I now see the "difference", and updated the Card Artworks description to point this out better. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Mode vs Position User:Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss and I are having a dispute between Mode and Position (see User talk:Cheesedude and User talk:Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss for more info). I was wondering if you could help me with this user since you and User:Golden Key support me on my edits. He also deletes a couple of things that I know are important at some points with certain cards and I am finding it troublesome to fix some of the messes he made. Can you help me with this?Cardsknower (talk • ) 20:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I also almost forgot something about the CXyz monsters that you might want to input somewhere. Every CXyz monster except "CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral" and "CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", had the same attribute as their original counterpart. Also when "Norito the Moral Leader" was Ranked Up to "CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader" via "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", it remained as a LIGHT monster instead of becoming a DARK monster, unlike the cases with "Mechquipped Angineer" and "Fairy Cheer Girl" who became DARK monsters when they were affected by "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". It was probably a reference to corrupted rulers, who believe they were making the world better, but only in their view and not the citizens (similarly when Carlyle Chesterton was affected by Barian World's power, he made a bunch of new rules that were enforced with the help of Caswell Francis which only angered the students since they were almost harassment and just annoying).Cardsknower (talk • ) 02:19, November 26, 2013 (UTC) mode v position For some reason, your signature on my post didn't give me a link to this page. When I talked with User:UltimateKuriboh, he originally said to use Position, but after talking for a bit, he seemed to suggest to use Mode, but he was being somewhat unclear on it. I was just wondering that perhaps the wikia's documentations should follow the terminology used in the English dub, which includes Mode and remove from play for the first two series. English 5D's used release and advance summon so...I dunno. I would just really like official guidelines to abide by, not unwritten rules. And thanks. When I first heard about the scripted duel between Yugi and Yusei, I noticed that there was a page here for it, so I decided to spruce it up. After it became a tradition, I became de facto in charge of making the pages for them, eventually making a category and a general Scripted Duel page. I created new Card Appearance pages for cards seen there that have been seen in neither the anime or manga. Ultimatekuriboh suggested I do it for every single card used in scripted, s Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 17:52, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I dunno. I'll just leave them as Position and whenever I make a new addition, I'll use Mode until we get some official action. So you mean you've had problems with your signature before? Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 18:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) How did you fix it just now? Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 19:39, November 27, 2013 (UTC) signatures Oh, do you manually put in the [[]] brackets? Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 19:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC)